


feline identity theft?

by silverspoonedbeanies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspoonedbeanies/pseuds/silverspoonedbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	feline identity theft?

Oliver was just finishing grabbing his clothes from the dryer in the basement of his apartment. He was just walking up the stairwell with his clothes bin when he heard someone yelling on the floor he passed. He set his bin down next to the door before he swung the door open, whipping his head around towards the yelling woman on the floor. She came racing around the corner away from Oliver, just a flash of blonde hair.

He started to walk down the hallway when he saw his cat. What was his cat doing here? The cat padded down the hallway towards Oliver, with something in his mouth…

“Quick catch that cat! It stole my wallet!” the girl he had seen minutes before yelled as she rounded the corner towards him and the cat.

Oliver crouched down as his cat jumped right into his arms; he kept his eyes on the blonde who seemed _very_ out of breath. Her glasses were crooked on her nose and all Oliver saw was how her bright pink lipstick made her lips pop out from her grey sweat pants.

“Oh my god! Thank you so much, this cat keeps stealing my freaking wallet and he’s been- why are you smiling at me?” pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, slightly on edge.

“Wait _this_ cat? Has been stealing your wallet?”

Pushing her glasses back up straight onto her nose, “yeah were you not listening?”

“Well I’m just a bit confused about the cat getting into your apartment and stealing your wallet, when it’s a cat?”

“I don’t know I just keep coming home from work, and I’m super tired and my feet hurt and then I see this cat sitting on my coach as I walk through the door. And the cat see’s me and it darts and grabs my wallet from my purse that I threw on the ground, and then it just runs out into the hallway! So regardless of my feet hurting like _hell_ I have to run after this cat who could quite possibly be trained to steal peoples wallets because its owner is poor of their ass and has nothing better to do but conspire identity theft _with their cat_.”

Oliver didn’t know when it happened as she rambled on about actual cat burglary, but when she finished his face had broken out into a grin. And then he started laughing. And then she gave him quite the look.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver tried to contain his laughter as the pink lipped bombshell crossed her arms to him, “maybe I should start off by saying that I am the owner of this cat, who is not planning any of what you just said. Mainly because I don’t need to steal people’s wallets.”

“Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry! And oh my god, you’re- I called Oliver Queen poor off his ass. Oliver Queen, my boss’s son. Why does this always happen to me?” she whispered as she rubbed her hand against her forehead.

“How’d you know my name?”

“I do live Starling City, and it’s not like you are city royalty or anything,” she teased. “Your picture is plastered everywhere in your dad’s office, like that cute one of you and him. There are better pictures of you than that but it’s still cute,” rubbing her lips together as her brain caught up with what her mouth just said, “and I just called you cute.”

“You also said it wasn’t my best picture but I’ll let it slide,” he smiled at her as she peeked up towards him, returning a meek smile.

She stepped forward and began to pet behind the cat’s grey, striped ears, “so I guess I should know his name now that he’s not a threat to my life.”

“It’s Roger. And maybe I should know your name?” the cat closed his eyes and purred as she continued to scratch its head.

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

“Cute. Well it’s nice to meet you Felicity,” he could see her cheeks blush a shade of pink (he hoped his cheeks weren’t as pink as he thought).

“I’m gonna take my wallet back now Roger, but just know you’re welcome any time in my apartment,” the cat rubbed his whiskers against her hand as she took the polka dotted wallet out of Oliver’s arms.

“If there’s anything I can do to make up for Roger’s escapades, I would gladly lend my services,” then Oliver blushed a bright shade of red when he realized what that implied. “Felicity I-“

“If you want you, and Roger, can join me for Chinese take-out? Then maybe you can explain to me why there are quarters in my heels? Is Roger really a thief?”

Oliver chuckled as they turned to walk towards her apartment door, “he does that to my shoes too, I have no idea why but- did you say he sits on your couch?”

“Yeah! Everyday I come home from work there he is just swinging his tail around waiting for me to open the door…”


End file.
